Natasha's Advice
by Sushiobsessedwriter
Summary: Natasha helps Steve with a secret project and it just so happens to involve you. Will it be a success, or will it fail so horribly that he will hae to flee the country?


He was panicking. He knew it was irrational and useless but the hammering of his heart and the sweat on the back of his neck told him nothing he knew was correct. He didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous but as he paced the length of his room, Steve Rogers felt the twang of anxiety in his broad chest. He imagined he would start biting his nails any second or set the carpet alight from the friction of his shoes.

"Steve."

The super-soldier had never spun around so fast in his entire life. The red-head in the doorway smirked at him, crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. She seemed to take pity on him as his desperate eyes landed on her. A dramatic sigh escaped her lips and she walked over to him. Pale hands gripped his shirt clad arms in a firm grip.

"Steve, calm down."

"Natasha, I need help."

"I can see that Steve, what about?"

He faltered. What exactly _was_ his problem? It was at that pondering moment that you walked past his bedroom door. You were carrying a box of Christmas decorations, the tinsel cascading down the side of the box. You hummed a short, festive jingle as you past with a smile in his direction. His heart fluttered in his chest; it was like something out of a cartoon where the character swaps their eyes for hearts. This caused Nat to look between your retreating back and Steve longing expression. It took everything she had not to press her hand to her mouth to smother her laughter. She opted for shifting on her feet instead.

She waited for Steve to drift back to reality before she spoke, "you like Y/N."

It was not a question nor was it an accusation, merely an observation. She actually scolded herself for not realising it sooner. Steve always doted on you: letting you put your legs on his lap, giving you the last teabag, giving you his jacket when you were cold, being by your side when there is imminent danger. It all finally made sense, and it was about time too because Nat was starting to think Steve would never get back on the horse. He never called that nurse after all. Steve shook his head and locked eyes with his friend. Hers were calm and calculating whilst his looked like he had just been shot. The unadulterated shock caused a splutter of laughter to fly from Nat's lips. She sort of felt sorry for him, he has been out of practice for a few years and then you come along and rock his world. She wasn't going to lie, you are quite attractive and your care and devotion to the team is astounding. You had been a SHIELD agent for only a year so you were still in training. However, you spent most of your time around the Avengers between your training. You were friends with all of them but you immediately latched onto Steve; he took over your physical training so the length of time you two spent together increased ten-fold.

"I w-want t-t-to tell her how I feel but…"

Steve didn't need to say anymore and with a devilish grin Natasha told him her plan.

It was hours since Steve had spoken to Nat and the nerves had returned to his system. The poorly wrapped box in his hands trembled with his hands and caused a disappointed frown to etch into his features. The plan sounded good in theory but what Nat had failed to take into account was your reaction. With a deep breath the blonde placed the present under the nicely decorated tree and made himself comfortable on one of the settees. It wasn't long until the rest of the team filtered into the living room, your cosily dressed body following behind. You were animatedly talking to Nat with a huge grin on your face; that only made him more nervous. Nat could have said something to you about the plan then it would all be ruined. However, the look that his friend sent him calmed his queries and he sank further into the cushions.

Everybody exchanged holiday greetings and handed out the presents from under the tree. You were absent for this part as you were on hot chocolate duty. There were only two presents left: his from you and yours from him. The anticipation of what was to come made his leg jitter beneath him. The Avengers kept on eye on him with small smirks, Steve was surprised Tony had not made a comment yet. He locked eyes with the billionaire and he knew it was taking a lot of energy _not_ to say anything whilst you were in earshot.

"Okay, hot chocolate is here!"

You waltzed into the room with two trays in hands piled with steaming mugs of chocolatey goodness. They all grabbed a mug and took a sip which caused you to smile. You were lucky you got to spend Christmas with the people you were close to. They definitely made Christmas interesting. You spotted a pile of unopened presents with your name on each of them. That was where you positioned yourself: directly between the tree and Steve's leg. You watched as it shook slightly but passed it off as a rush of sugar from the drink.

"Steve, aren't you going to open your beautifully wrapped present from Y/N?"

Tony just had to say something. Steve did give him props though, he nearly lasted a whole 2 hours. He glanced at you out of the corner of your eye as you blushed and sheepishly handed him his gift. It was quite a flat package but held some weight to it. With a grateful smile he unwrapped the reindeer packaging. A gasp flew from his lips as her saw the beautiful picture frame. Inside of the frame was the Avengers, you and Sam included, in Central Park by the Christmas tree. Tony had gotten one of his suits to take the picture and the snow that flew at their faces caused their hair to fly in all directions. They all had their arms slung around the other. Steve remembered, he made sure that he got to stand next to you just so he could hold you close.

A low cough brought him from his memories, "do you like it?"

It was you, your face turned upward to gauge his reaction. Hope glistened in your eyes and your face flamed red. Steve grinned so widely you thought his face was going to fall off. This in turn caused you to smile. Yet, Steve's grin faltered as he saw you pick up the last gift: the gift that would make or break him. Excitedly, you unwrapped the small box. Steve leant forward to inspect your reaction. It was as though the entire room froze, time stopped, nobody breathed.

"Steve… What-?"

Inside of the white box was a silver chain with a trio of hearts. Each one of them had a different date along with a different jewel. The first heart had a sapphire embedded in the top and had the date of the day you met all of them, the next heart had a pink stone –one that you forgot the name of- with another date that weren't quite sure of the significance and the last heart was covered in rubies with the 25/12/15 carved into the silver. That was when you noticed the small, handwritten note tucked into the box. With shaky hands you picked it up, it read:

 _The first date represents the day I met you, the second date represents the moment I realised I liked loved you and today, the 25_ _th_ _of December, Christmas, is the day I told you how I felt._

 _Merry Christmas Y/N._

 _-Steve_

Your mouth opened to speak but no sound came out. Instead of formulating words you tackled the soldier into the cushions. His arms automatically wrapped around you, his eyes closing upon impact. He felt your warm skin against his neck and supressed a shiver. You felt his muscles tighten across your back and you tightened your own fists in his shirt. You were both so engrossed in your spontaneous hug that you didn't hear the others excuse themselves.

"You love me?"

You didn't mean for it to sound so disbelieving but the pure shock that coursed through your veins prevented it from sounding like anything else so you pushed yourself up and braced your hands on his shoulders. Thus began the staring contest between the two of you. It didn't help that Steve sent you a lopsided grin and a swift nod. You saw the sincerity in his eyes and felt your heart fly.

"I thought that was obvious," he answered.

That was all it took for you to mould your lips to his in a sweet kiss. He was hesitant at first, whether that be nerves or something else you were pleased as his lips finally moved against your own. He tasted of the hot chocolate you made which only made you crave him more. His hand cupped your cheek, his thumb running over the warm skin before he pulled away. Hope swam in the depths of his eyes and you smiled softly at how nervous he was around you.

"I love you too Steve.

He leaned in for another, longer

"Merry Christmas, Y/N," he muttered against your lips.

You giggled and replied, "Merry Christmas, Steve."


End file.
